


All Of Your Toys

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Not all the toys at the hub were alien.





	All Of Your Toys

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 221. Prompt from [ficbypen](http://ficbypen.livejournal.com/): Hot pink dildo. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place between episodes 3 & 4 of Miracle Day.  
> Posted to LJ on August 9, 2011

Gwen and Jack huddled together in the world’s smallest bed trying to ignore the hideous hotel room, amusing themselves with memories of the old days.

“Do you remember the hot pink dildo?” she asked, and could feel him smile in the dark.

“Of course I do.”

The dildo was a present from her hen-do. She brought it to the hub for a laugh and it had joined Jack’s box of toys, both human and alien, giving them both plausible deniability in the face of a jealous inquiry.

Jack had made her a more creative lover and a far better liar.


End file.
